The Beedrill Entry
by TokyoBlueBerry
Summary: A short story regarding the pokedex entry for Beedrill in some of the games.


Ruby. Sapphire, Emerald Pokedex: BEEDRILL is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.

"No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety." This line was added shortly after the first couple versions of the pokedex were released. Not much is known about the collective nest of Beedrill. For the simple reason that no one has ever seccessfully ever gathered any. Those that have been hired by the professors to get information have never lived to tell what they have seen.

The first person to attempt to study the Beedrill nest was a young Professor simply referred to as "Anna". Anna joined the original team of professors that took on the task of studying the pokemon that were assigned to them. Anna like all others started out with studying the Beedrill that people had captured.

Feeling she had learned enough about the Beedrill as a single pokemon she wanted to expand her knowledge like all Professors. Anna sat down with the one's hired to capture the Beedrill and gathered what information she could to select the ideal spot of a nest. Before to long she gathered her intel and supplies and left the lab.

As time passed the lab would recieve letters from Anna, explaining where she was what progress she had made. It went on until one day they got a letter stating that she had found it and would begin sending back as much as she could about the Beedrill. That was the last letter they recieved. After weeks with no letters the researchers began to grow concern about the safety of Anna and convinced the Region's Law Inforcement to begin a search and rescue party.

Using the information of her last letter the search party began searching in the area they believed she would be. It didn't take long for them to find her base of opperation. Her tent was shredded, papers and object were strung all around the place, her desk busted into pieces. Not far from her camp they found Anna. Lifeless and laying at the bottom of a tree in a dried up puddle of blood. Her body was almost completely destroyed, slash marks and large holes all over.

They could only guess it was her, because it was the only body around. It wasn't until they returned the body home that they were able to confirm it was her. They ran what test they could on her body to find any clue on her that would help them determine what happened. The only thing they were able to find were large traces of poison used by Beedrill to kill their prey. During their search of her camp they game across a unfinished note, that was smeared with blood...

"I found the nest, and went to investigate. As I approached the Beedrill became aggrivated, they knew I was there. They began looking for me I tried to run but they found me. One or two got me before I escaped using the river. Their poison is unlike anything I've felt before. My insides burn, I feel as though my muscles and organs are melting, it's hard to focus. I know I'm already dead, there's no hope for making it any kind of civilization in time. I just hope my research is found, what I have discovered about them is..."

After the tragic death of Anna, all research on Beedrill was stopped, and the search of their nest was banned. Still there is always the few looking out to set a name for themselves. Four other young researchers ignored the warnings and went out to find what it was Anna had learned. In every case the researchers never returned. Their fates were all similiar to Anna's, they were found brutally slaughted in the forest where they had claimed to have found the nest. All of them found with the same Beedrill Poison that infected Anna. Time passed and the banned was still in effect, and as a warning to new pokemon trainers they added the a small line of text to the Beedrill entry in hopes of keeping them alive...

"No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety."


End file.
